This disclosure relates generally to preventing corrosion in a greenhouse. Corrosion is caused by chemical reactions when metals are exposed to certain environmental conditions. The environmental conditions that cause corrosion may include chemicals, substances with high or low pH balances, salt, or even water. Byproducts of corrosion in commonly used metallic construction materials may include rust and aluminum oxide. Once corrosion has begun on a metal surface, it often worsens and spreads rapidly. Corrosion is visually unappealing and deteriorates the structural integrity of the metal.
Many greenhouse structures are built using metallic materials, which can corrode and deteriorate over time. The relatively harsh environment within a greenhouse can accelerate the process of corrosion within the metal structure of a greenhouse. Known preventative measures for counteracting the naturally occurring corrosion processes include coating or treating the metal surfaces. Such coatings or treatments may include painting, powder coating, galvanizing, electro plating, and anodizing. However, these treatments are not always effective.